speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Weddings from Hell
Weddings from Hell — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres Paranormal Romance / some Urban Fantasy — Adult Theme Supernatural weddings going wrong. Editor and Authors Editor: not listed Contributors: Maggie Shayne (PNR), Jeaniene Frost (UF-PNR), Terri Garey (Chic-Lit, PNR), Kathryn Smith (PNR) Description Weddings from Hell `is included in the Short Stories from Hell series, aka Hell anthology series. Supernatural Elements Vampires, curse, ghosts, Gouls, ghost-sight, Templar Knights, Blood Grail, Order of the Silver Palm, . . . . List of Stories To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story "Till Death" by Maggie Shayne. As a young child, Kira McLellan witnesses her mother's tragic death and learns of the rumored curse set upon the females on her mother's side of the family. All her life, Kira refused to believe in curses. Until she gets called on by her mother's mysterious family for the reading of her recently deceased aunt's will and is off for Scotland to visit the family she's never met. During her stay, Kira learns more about the curse on McLellan brides that curses the women to die at her husbands had should he ever cheat on her. Kira also ends up falling in love with a long time friend of the family, Ian Stewart, and makes it her priority to break the curse on the McLellan women once and for all. "Happily Never After" by Jeaniene Frost — Night Huntress series #1.5 "Happily Never After" is a short story set in the same world as the Night Huntress series, but is about Bones' trusted friend and fellow vampire named Chance and a human woman named Isabella Spaga. A friend of Bones' from a long time ago, asks him to help out her grandchildren--Isabella and Fraizer Spaga-- who seem to have gotten into some trouble with a local mobster named Robert Bertini. Bones sends Chance to check up on the grandchildren and finds Fraizer missing and Isabella being forced to marry Bertini in order to apparently ensure the safety of her missing brother. Chance soon finds himself falling for Isabella and decides to do whatever it takes to save her from the likes of Bertini and to find her brother as well. "Gouls Night Out" by Terri Garey This story is about a goth styled city girl named Nicki Styx who has the ability to see dead people and how she gets involved in solving a wedding inspired murder. Nicki's redneck cousin Debbie is about get married but suddenly finds herself short a bridesmaid when she has a fight with her best friend Michelle who in turn bails on the wedding. So Debbie asks Nicki to take Michelle's place in the wedding party. Thanks to Nicki's ability to see the dead, Michelle appears to her and the two set about trying to solve how Michelle died and of course seeking justice. "Wedding Knight" by Kathryn Smith — Brotherhood of Blood series #3.5 This story is the prequel to Kathryn Smith's Brotherhood of Blood series, which is a historical paranormal romance series featuring a band of good guy vampires whose existence is tied to the Templar Knights and the Blood Grail. When Brotherhood vampire Payen Carr discovers that his past lover, Violet Wynston-Jones is about to wed a member of the Order of the Silver Palm--the Brotherhood's worst enemy-- he crashes the wedding in attempt to stop her from saying "I do." Convinced that Payen came back because he still loves her, Violet sets out to show him not to fear love, but accept and embrace it. But it is enough to make him hers forever? Publishing Information * Publisher: Harper * Book Page: Weddings From Hell by Maggie Shayne, Terri Garey, Kathryn Smith, Jeaniene Frost * Book data: Mass-Mrkt Paperback, 375 pages, Pub: May 27, 2008—ISBN: 0061472689 Cover Blurb Some marriages are made in heaven . . . Some are not. What happens when "the happiest day of your life" turns into a nightmare? Forget the drunken best man or the bridesmaid dresses from the '80s . . . none of these wedding day disasters can compare to a cursed bride determined to make it down the aisle, or a vampire who is about to disrupt your wedding. Join New York Times bestselling authors Maggie Shayne and Jeaniene Frost, USA Today bestseller Kathryn Smith, as well as Terri Garey in four unforgettable tales of unholy matrimony . . . where the grooms are dark, dangerous, and mostly dead, and to love and cherish till death takes on a whole new meaning. Category:Anthologies